


The Announcement

by CelticHarmony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Idunn's Apple, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slash, The Avengers go to Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHarmony/pseuds/CelticHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt:Tony visiting Asgard at Loki’s request-(bored of being Odin?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki sends Thor to invite the Avengers to Asgard for a very important announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosquito1945](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosquito1945/gifts).



“Sir, Thor has returned from Asgard. He wishes to speak with you.”

Tony looked up when JARVIS began to speak over the sound of AC/DC. He wiped the sweat off his brow and laid down the blowtorch he was using. He’d been in the lab working on his suit ever since he and his fellow Avengers had brought down a supervillain wannabe. The wannabe apparently had it out for Tony and would stop at nothing to kill him. By the time everything was said and done, it was Tony who got the brunt of the damage. His entire suit had been destroyed and he had several injuries that really did need medical attention. However, Tony was being his usual stubborn self and refused any help.

The inventor was still wondering how one guy who didn’t even have any kind of special ability or genius managed to do so much damage. The guy was still living his in parents’ basement. An entire block of buildings was almost completely destroyed and the Avengers ended up out of commission for a few days. Tony briefly wondered if the guy had helped. It would make sense all things considered.

“What does Thunderstruck want? And I want you to go through the latest villain’s data. I think someone might have helped the guy.” Tony replied before getting himself a strong drink. “Any word from Big Blue?”

“He said something about a celebration, Sir. I have not heard anything from Loki nor has he been on Earth.”

“Ignore the big guy.” The inventor responded as he got back to work. He needed to rewire the entire suit. He started on the wiring of the left gauntlet. He had to stop for a moment to let the shaking in his hands stop. When was the last time he slept?

“Approximately ninety seven hours, thirty two minutes, and fifteen seconds, Sir.”

Did he say that out loud? Oops. The genius shrugged and went back to work on the wires.

“Thor says that he must speak with you. I believe that it may concern Loki.”

Tony perked up at the sound of Loki’s name. He sighed when he realized what JARVIS was doing. JARVIS was trying to get him out of the lab by telling him that he may see Loki. “Dammit J. Really?”

“Sir, you have been in here for a little over four days. You have not eaten or slept for this time. Either you go now or I shut everything down.”

Tony stopped what he was doing and sighed heavily. Why did he program JARVIS like this? AI’s weren’t supposed to be snarky or caring. “Fine, I’m going. Save everything and shut it all down. Happy now?”

“Much, sir.”

“J, we gotta talk about that snark.” The genius said before he sluggishly made his way to the Tower’s communal floor where the other Avengers were. He entered quite the scene Natasha were currently kicking Steve’s and Clint’s asses at Mario Kart. Steve was a surprisingly sore loser when it came to video games. He and Clint would often have all night marathons which would only end when Natasha decided to play. She always won. Always.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Thor were talking about something that probably had to do with astrophysics. People often had the misconception that Thor was some big, stupid jock. In reality, Thor was actually quite smart. Not genius smart, according to Loki, but smarter than your average mortal. Tony wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that Thor grew up in a society that is by far more advance than the human civilizations by millennium. He had also wondered if that was why Thor didn’t know what TVs were or microwaves or computers. It wasn’t that Asgard didn’t have them; it was because what Asgard did have was simply more advanced. This was a subject that he and Loki have discussed several times and they would often compare the technologies of the two societies. Loki would bring Tony all sorts of gadgets and gizmos to experiment on and to reverse engineer. He already had several patents pending on stuff that will help with the energy crisis and work with his arc reactor technology.

“So, what’s up?” The genius inventor asked as he poured himself another drink. He put on an obviously tired grin and leaned on the bar. “What’s this I hear about a party?”

“Aye, Man of Iron.” Thor replied, with a large grin on his face. “There is to be an announcement of engagement and the groom-to-be has sent me on his behalf to invite you all to be his guests of honor.”

By now, Steve, Clint, and Natasha had paused their game and were looking at Thor with similar looks on their faces. It was a look that told Thor to continue and to explain why and who would want them as guests of honor. Thor’s grin only widened, but it was also a grin that was secretive.

“The groom-to-be wishes to remain unknown until the announcement on Frigga’s Day.” The thunder god continued. “He would very much appreciate if you were to come to Asgard.”

“Wait… Does this mean we’re finally allowed to go to Asgard?” Tony blinked. He might be able to see Loki! “I’m game.”

“Awesome!! We get to go to another planet.” Clint exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Steve and Natasha shared worried looks. “Are you sure about this, Thor? Isn’t there some law against humans in Asgard?” Steve asked with a frown on his face.

“This is a special occasion and thus the All-Father shall allow it.” Thor replied, still grinning.

“I should probably sit this one out though. I’d rather not Hulk out in Asgard.” Bruce piqued up with a worried frown on his face. It was clear that he wanted to go by how he was fidgeting. Bruce wanted nothing more than to visit another realm, but was scared of what would happen if the Hulk got out.

“It’s all right, Banner; we are a warrior people and I am sure that we would be able to handle it. I am also sure that there are those who would enjoy going against you.” By now, Thor was looking at them as though he was asking if they had any more excuses to not go. Satisfied, the warrior sat back. “I wish to leave in the morn, Frigga’s Day is tomorrow after all.”

“How long are we supposed to be gone for?” Steve asked. “You should have notified us sooner.”

“The feast shall last for several days.” Thor replied. He was very jovial and was obviously quite happy with this upcoming announcement.

“Is the groom…you?” The inventor wondered. He was trying to figure out who on Asgard would want them as guests of honor for an engagement party on Friday. Thor was the only person that came to mind. Well, there was also Loki but as far as he knew they weren’t engaged and Loki wasn’t seeing anyone else. He better not be.

Thor laughed. It was a full belly laugh that vibrated throughout the room. “Nay, tis not me; though if everything goes as it should, I may very well be announcing my engagement to the Lady Jane.”

Steve’s frown deepened and ran a hand through his hair. “What if something happens? I don’t think all of us should be gone.”

“Heimdall will keep his gaze watchful. He shall inform us if anything were to happen while you are away.” Thor responded. 

Steve nodded and let the matter rest. “All right. Any objections, Nat?”

Natasha shook her head. She was interested in seeing Asgard herself. “No. I’ll tell Fury that we’re leaving later in the evening.”

“I guess we’re off to Asgard then.” The captain stated.

“Yes!!!” Clint grinned. “Mind if Coulson comes along?”

Tony also grinned. While this won’t be the first time visiting Asgard, Loki has snuck him in several times already, it’ll still be an exciting experience. At least this time, he want have to hide and be discreet. 

“The son of Coul is more than welcome to join us.” The Asgardian chuckled. 

“Yay! Ow!” Clint cried out in pain. Natasha had smacked the archer on the back of the head. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up now and go call Phil.”

Tony snuck off to his floor to take a shower and attempt to sleep for a few hours. It was still early evening when he found his way to his barely used bed. The inventor still hadn’t eaten anything but decided that food could wait to morning. For all they knew, Thor could have a breakfast feast waiting for when they arrived. Right now, all he wanted was sleep and Loki. The god of lies has been gone for several weeks now. He left saying that he had to prepare for something and that was the last of it. He missed his frost giant turned god. Tony pouted. When did he become such an emotional sap? Geez. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Thor said ‘in the morn,’ Thor really meant in the freaking morn. Could this even be counted as morning? Tony would use the term ungodly to describe the hour that Thor was getting them, but considering that it was in fact a god that was waking them all up at five freaking a.m., Tony suppose it would be a bit ironic. 

All the other Avengers, and Coulson, were already dressed and prepared for what will most likely be a chaotic few days. They all had their suitcases and were dressed to impress. Not wanting to be outdone, Tony put on his best suit and his million dollar smile. He quickly packed and gave JARVIS instructions to tell Pepper where he was. Pepper was going to be pissed when she found out. 

Thor called out to Heimdall and off they were. Traveling via rainbow bridge was a completely new and rather disorientating experience. Tony was trying to do various calculations on how a feat like this was even possible. How fast were they going? Were they breaking the sound barrier? How could this even be possible? The questions were endless. 

It only took them a few seconds to reach Asgard. Everyone gasped in wonder. Tony had to fake his surprise. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if they found out that Tony’s been sneaking to Asgard with his secret boyfriend. The genius once again wondered if Asgard had a limitless supply of gold because everything seemed to have been made from that metal. Everything was gold. And on top of that gold was the mountain of gold known as the palace, which was apparently where Thor was taking them. 

As they made their trek to the palace, every single person they encountered was whispering and staring at them. That wasn’t much of a surprise. The only other human to have been in Asgard was Jane and she had mainly stayed around the palace. It did make everyone uncomfortable though. Except for Thor and Tony. They were used to being out in the public and gawked at. There was also Natasha, but Tony didn’t think there was anything in this universe that could make her uncomfortable or at least show it. 

It didn’t take long for the group of heroes to reach the palace. They were greeted by Sif and the Warriors Three. Natasha and Sif immediately hit it off and left the guys for what they could only assume to be girl talk. Bruce was having the same reaction that Tony did when he first snuck into Asgard, the reaction being a complete and utter geek attack over all the awesome tech. Steve was asked to spar with the Warrior Three and Clint dragged Coulson to the archery range. Thor just stood there as though this was not how things were supposed to go. 

Tony took this time to sneak off to Loki’s chambers. Despite the many times that he’s been here, the inventor still couldn’t navigate the halls to save his life. While trying to figure out whether he was supposed to go right or left, he bumped into someone. This someone was an older woman with blonde hair and wearing a beautiful gown. He immediately realized just who he had walked into the moment he saw her face. 

“Oh, crap. I’m sorry. Um, your majesty?” Yep, that’s right. The genius inventor bumped into the All-Mother herself, Frigga. Tony went to help her steady herself. She waved his help off and smiled. 

“I bid you good morning, Man of Iron. My sons have spoken about you often.” Frigga greeted graciously. “And Frigga shall work just as well.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he should bow or kiss her hand or something. He blinked when he realized that she already knew exactly who he was. The billionaire tried to composed himself. He was Tony freaking Stark. He could handle a queen of an alien world. 

“Good morning, Lady Frigga. May I inquire as to how you knew who I was?” Tony straighten his jacket and gave the queen his award winning smile. 

“Do not assume that I don’t know about your numerous rendezvouses with Loki here.” Frigga chucked. “I have seen you sneak around here. Remember that Loki learned many of his tricks from me, after all.”

“Huh. Well, I’ve never been great at being discreet anyway.” The inventor shrugged. 

“I was searching for you. I have a gift for you.” Frigga had pulled out an apple after she said this. Where she pulled it out from, Tony had no idea. The dress didn’t appear to have any pockets. Maybe it was some dimensional technology? Like in Doctor Who? Or maybe he just hasn’t had enough sleep. That was a distinct possibility. 

“Thanks.” Tony accepted the apple. It was, just like everything else in this place, golden. The term golden apple rung a bell in the inventor’s head but that was it. He couldn’t figure out why it rung a bell. Though, who gave apples out as gifts? Must be an Asgardian custom or something. After inspecting it for a moment, Tony pocketed it. 

“It is a blessing.” Frigga told him as though she was reading his mind. She had a secretive smile on her face. 

“Blessing?” Tony questioned. Did this mean that she approved of his and Loki’s relationship? He never got a blessing before. 

“For your engagement to Loki. It is my gift to you two.” The goddess of love replied, smiling brightly. 

Wait. Hold up. ENGAGEMENT??????? T-to Loki?? WHAT THE FUCK??

“Um, what engagement?” Tony’s voice was shaky and much to his embarrassment, high pitched. Since when were they engaged? 

“It is the one between you and Loki. We are to announce it this evening at the feast.” The All-Mother responded. A look of realization dawned on her face. 

“Unless...Loki hasn’t asked you has he?”

Tony shook his head no. He has no recollection of being asked to get married. If Loki asked him when was drunk or working in the lab or during sex, on the other hand… 

“I am going to have words with that boy.” Frigga put her hands on her hips and sighed angrily. A cross look appearing on her face. 

“No need. I’ll talk to him. For all I know, I was drunk or something and don’t remember saying yes.” The inventor replied defensively. He would rather not get his boyfriend in trouble. 

Frigga nodded. “Very well then. Though tell him that I shall talk to him later on.”

“I will. I suppose I’ll see you at the feast.” Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Until the feast, then.” Frigga dismissed and left to do whatever it is that queens do. 

Tony continued his walk to Loki’s chambers. To quote Frigga, he was going to have words with that boy. He finally found the chambers after getting lost only three times. He crept into Loki’s study where the god currently was reading and leaned on the door with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat in order to gain Loki’s attention. 

“Got anything to tell me?” The billionaire asked crossly. 

Loki turned slowly and smirked once he saw his lover. “Mayhaps but I do believe you already know.”

“Hell yeah, I know. I had to find out from your mother! Your mother!!!!! Who gave me a weird ass engagement gift by the way, but that’s beside the point. The point is when the fuck did we get engaged? Even drunk, that would be a discussion I’d remember!” Tony ranted at his boyfriend who was merely looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“When the fuck is a surprisingly good question.” The god of lies stood up slowly and stalked over to the mortal. He pushed the inventor up against the wall beside the doorway and laid a hand flat on the wall beside Tony. “Do you not remember the last time we were together? How you were screaming my name so deliciously? How you continue to yell yes when I asked you to be mine forever more?”

Tony was blushing brightly by the time Loki was finished. “Loooookeesss. You know better than to ask me anything while have sex. I’ll say yes to anything. And besides, I don’t think that counts as a really proposal.”

“I know, darling.” If possible, Loki’s smirk seemed to widen. “I don’t see you complaining or refusing.”

Tony groaned, whether it was in pleasure or annoyance was left to debate. Dammit, he got played. Well that was what he got for dating the god of mischief. Tony knew that if really didn’t want to get married then Loki would cancel everything and back off. But Tony didn’t want to say no. “Okay, fine. Yes! I’ll marry you. Dammit. Next time, come get me yourself. No sending Thor to do it for you.”

“Very well, dear.” Loki’s smirk turned into a soft smile. “Now, we still have several hours before the feast begins, what do you propose we do?”

“We should tell the others. They still don’t even know we’re together!” Tony respond as he ducked underneath Loki’s arm and sat down in one of the big, cushy armchairs. The Avengers were going to freak if they found out at an engagement party of all things. 

“Or we could let them wait till the feast and enjoy being able to be as loud as we wish. No longer do we have to be discreet.” The god had walked over to Tony and straddled him. 

Tony groaned. This time it was most definitely in pleasure. “You drive a hard bargain, Lokes.”

“Not hard enough apparently.” Loki replied. The last bit of resistance Tony had went out the window the moment Loki grinded down. Tony’s pants felt considerably tighter. 

“Much better.”

“Fine you win.” With that, Tony crashed his lips to Loki’s. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Loki arrived to the feast in a rush. There were almost late due to Loki’s insatiable appetite. Loki looked absolutely perfect. You couldn’t even tell that he just had sex for the past six hours. Tony did a good job of cleaning himself up, though his hair was still slightly damp from their so-called bath and his suit was rumpled. His back was killing him. He was getting too old for this crap. 

Natasha gave him a raised eyebrow while Thor grinned widely. The others didn’t seem to really notice. If anything, they probably thought he found some Asgardian maiden and was with her all day. 

Tony took his seat between the captain and Coulson. This was something that Coulson was none too pleased about. The inventor ignored the agent’s gaze and watched as Odin and Frigga stood up. He gulped. He didn't have the chance to tell the others about everything yet. Fuck.

“I welcome you all to this grand celebration!” Frigga shouted out to the room with a graceful flourish. Odin stood by his wife, apparently content to let her handle everything. “As you all may know, we are gathered here today for an announcement of engagement between Prince Loki and Tony Stark of Midgard!”

The majority of the room broke out in a cheer; however, the group of Midgardians were completely silent. Their gazes shifted to a slumped Tony who was avoiding their stares. The tapestry was suddenly quite interesting. 

“Um, so yeah, Loki and I’ve been dating.” The inventor mumbled without meeting their gazes head-on. 

“You and Loki… are engaged?” Steve asked completely flabbergasted. 

“Yeah. Don’t give me those looks. I just found out today.” Tony finally turned to look at his teammates. Natasha was completely silent and raised her eyebrow. Bruce and Clint both had their mouths hanging open. Steve looked like he just didn’t know how to react. Coulson was just staring at Tony, his eyebrow twitching. Thor, on the other hand, was cheering along with the other Asgardians. 

There were several minutes of tense silence. The Midgardians had a group meeting without their (beloved) genius, billionaire inventor. Which was fine. Tony ended up getting bombarded with people who wanted to meet the Midgardian that managed to catch their wayward prince’s heart. He spent more time mingling at the feast then he did eating. 

“Man of Iron! Or shall I call you brother now?” Thor called out to him. The thunder god came up to him and sat down beside him. 

“I don’t even know, Thunderstruck.” The genius responded. He was in the midst of trying to figure out what he was eating. “How long have you known about us anyway?”

“For many months. You are not as sneaky as you may think.” Thor patted him on the back with a laugh. 

“Dammit!” Tony really didn’t have any spy skills if Thor was able to call him out. “Your mother said the same thing.”

Thor’s subsequent laugh boomed through the giant hall. “Regardless, I do approve. My brother has gotten much better since you came into his life. I am glad to see him smile once more and I thank you for that.”

“Yeah. Funny how when we first met, he was trying to kill me. Now, we’re engaged.” Tony mumbled. “Thanks, big guy.”

Thor nodded and left to go party with his fellow gods. There was slamming of cups and yells of “More!” at the table of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three and Tony could only assume that was where the god was heading to. Steve approached him. 

“Tony, can we talk?” Steve asked, lowly. Tony nodded and left with Steve. The others were hanging out in a corner away from everyone else. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Seriously? You know what’s up. You’re engaged to Loki!” Clint exclaimed. 

“When were you going to tell us?” Bruce questioned with a betrayed look on his face. 

“Tony, even you should know better than to pull a stunt like this.” Natasha stated with her arms across her chest. 

Tony sighed. “Look, I didn’t want you guys to find out like this. Hell, I didn’t even know we were engaged until today and Lokes was very persistent in distracting me.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you should have told us about the relationship.” Steve inserted, not quite mad. Rather he appeared to be disappointed. 

“Yea, you’re right. I should have. I apologize.” The billionaire slumped. 

“Are you happy?” The captain asked tensely. 

Tony perked up slightly. “Of course.” 

“Well, you’re going have to explain this to Fury. Understand?” Coulson stated in a neutral voice. “You’re also going have to do any paperwork that deals with this.”

Tony grinned. “You know by now that I hate being handed things.”

Coulson smirked slightly. “I’ll give it to Pepper then and she’ll hand it to you.”

“On no. You found my weakness.” The inventor replied with a hand on his chest. They all shared grins and group of heroes went to hug their genius billionaire. The hug turned into the group hug of the ages. “Guys, I can’t breath!”

“Its what you get.” Bruce responded. “Hiding something like this.”

Clint blinked. “Does this mean you’re going to be a prince now?”

“Oh god, that is the last thing we need. Prince Tony Stark?” Natasha sighed. The others all laughed. 

“In a way, I’m already one.” Tony shrugged. His grin widened, glad that his teammates accepted his relationship. The others rolled their eyes. 

Tony didn’t notice Loki coming up behind him until the god’s long arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Hey, Lokens.”

“Good evening.” By now Loki had draped himself on the shorter male. “May I have my fiance returned?

The captain sighed but nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Loki dragged his fiance away from the group and back to his chambers. The god of lies had a mini-feast gathered for them to enjoy. There was also a small black velvet box that sat in the middle of the arrangement. Tony gasped at the sight and smiled. The engagement was really happening. Who would have thought? Loki conjured up several cups of mead. 

“One of these days, I am going to figure out how you do that.” Tony mumbled to himself, earning himself a raised eyebrow. 

“I’ve tried teaching you.” Loki drawled. 

“But it wasn’t logical! There was nothing scientific about the what you were telling me.” The genius whined. 

The god sighed. “I’ve told you, magic and science are merely different sides of the same coin. I’m sure if you open yourself to it, you would excel at it.”

“How am I suppose to do calculations? Experiment?” Tony wondered. 

“None of that comes until after one gets the basics of spell casting down, at least. Now come join me.” Loki waved at the the seat beside him. 

“Fine. We’ll talk about this later.” Tony grumbled as he sat down at the table. He grabbed the little black box and opened it. Instead of gasping or doing any other stereotypical actions that was expected of him, he simply put it on his finger. It was of course gold. Was everything here gold? Where did it all come from? Which reminded him…

“I almost forgot! Your mother gave me something earlier.” Tony pulled out the golden apple from his jacket pocket. 

Loki gasped with wide eyes. “Mother… gave you that?”

“Yea. She said it was an engagement gift to the both of us. Loki?” Worry shot through the inventor once he saw Loki’s expression. His eyes were watery and his mouth hanging open slightly. “Whats the big deal?”

Loki shook his head. “That is one of Idunn’s apples.” 

Tony’s eyes widened once he heard that name. He knew exactly what the big deal was now. “So, if I eat this…”

“You will be Aesir.” Loki smiled but it was a watery smile laced with worry. 

“Huh. Before I do this, do you really want this? Me? Cause I’m not an easy guy to deal with.” Tony questioned. He wanted to be sure of this relationship before he ate something that gave him immortality. He didn’t want to do this unless he knew for sure that Loki was serious. 

“Of course!” The god exclaimed, affronted that Tony would even ask such a thing. 

With only another moment’s deliberation, Tony took a bite of the fabled golden apple and sealed his fate.


End file.
